Noah Bacchlas
Noah Bacchlas '(ノア・バクララス ''Noa bakurarasu) is a known disowned member of the ''Bacchlas Family ''and the only known master of the Forbidden Brew. He was kicked out of the family for ingesting the forbidden drink too much and actually fighting with its forbidden techniques. Noah was born with an unnatural resistance to any alcoholic drink or addictive substance and was able to harness the power of the brew. Despite this resistance, Noah still turned out to be a vicious alcoholic and drinks heavily while on the road. He has decided to keep to himself and become a Wandering Mage to avoid dealing with people's issues. |kanji = ノア・バクララス|rōmaji = Noa bakurarasu|color = Black|text = White|name = Noah Bacchlas|gender = Male|age = 60|height = 6'1|weight = 83kg|hair = White|eyes = Black|birthday = May 4th, X731|occupation = Mage Drinker|status = Alive|relatives = Maba Bacchlas (Ancestor) Isiah Bacchlas (Deceased) (Father)|magic = Forbidden Brew}} Appearance Noah's appearance in X791 consists of a long, army-green trench coat adorned with several metal buckles and ornaments. This trench coat is worn over a grey suit vest, red tie, and pristine, white dress shirt. Below this Noah wear's a belt adorned with the Bacchlas Family crest, sleek black slacks, and dress shoes. Over the years Noah's hair has grayed to near white, and both his facial hair and haircut are attached by a pair of thick, white sideburns that match his slicked back hair and uniquely spiked beard. Beyond the beard and hair, Noah has a thick, bushy mustache that covers his upper lip and accents his grizzled features. Through the years of hard drinking and intense bar fights Noah's face has been scarred with jagged, faded cuts and molded into a tightly-wound mask of drunken indifference. Long ago, when Noah was a young man, his clothing was much more refined and relaxed as he represented the second most important branch family. He had a powerful reputation to uphold and dressed in a very sharp and stylish manner. Noah dressed in a sleek, grey collared shirt with a deep red tie similar to Noah's appearance in X791. Beyond that he wore much of the same office-style clothes with a nice pair of black slacks and black, polished loafers. Back then, Noah's facial features were softer, and he had barely any facial hair other than a mild stubble on his face. His black eyes still cast that same cold intensity and his hair was still a rich brown. Personality Despite being a heavy drinker and brawler, Noah's personality is very similar to folksy grandfather. He constantly acts jovial and boisterously shouts at the top of his lungs when he becomes too inebriated. He enjoys the company of friends (usually bar patrons) and has been described as "the man who brings the party to the party". And just like a folksy grandpa, Noah loves the idea of having grand kids one day that he could raise and dispense his "sage-like" wisdom upon them. However, due to his constant drinking a one-night stands, Noah completely missed the opportunity to live such a life and he blames himself completely for it. Occasionally, when Noah has had a little too much to drink and the day has been rather sour, he becomes depressed at the nagging thought that his brew is quickly speeding him off to a liver diseased death, and he will die without a family, lifelong friends, or anyone to pass on his legacy. It isn't long before this depressions swings into rage and Noah lashes out at unruly patrons and miscreants which has earned him more than one night in the jailhouse. He deeply despises the Magic Council and views them as nothing more than nuisances that control magic. As a young man, before he started to experiment with drink, Noah was a man of strict temperance and temperament. He rarely engaged in any type of fun or fighting and constantly spent his free time guarding the secret recipe. He considered himself as a pillar of the family due to his father being the great Isiah Bacchlas, who was able to resist the all-powerful temptation of the forbidden brew and guard it until his untimely death 7 years ago. Of course, Noah's personality rapidly changed when members of the branch family kidnapped him and made him drink the potent alcohol out of their spite for him, however, Noah got hooked on it and began to take up drinking mostly unbeknownst to others, the change was apparent as his personality grew softer and more heartwarming. Noah began to drink, despite it just being at parties or social events, and it caused an icy rift between himself and his father. History As mentioned above, Noah used to be a high-ranking member of the Bacchlas branch family, as was destined to do great things in his life. His father had prepared him for this role his entire life, and as he fulfilled it he became a promising enforcer for the family. He spent his time either quelling disputes between other members, returning runaway family members, and fighting off would-be bandits of the recipe. His gargantuan responsibilities left him with little time for himself and he stopped socializing with others. Over the years, the other family members either came to despise or distance themselves from Noah as he was seen as nothing more than a brutish thug for the main household. Noah's resistance to alcohol provided him the perfect position as chief guard for the recipe when his father reluctantly retired from the position. As chief guard, Noah commanded the other guards with a tightly-closed, iron fist that only increased the sharply rising resentment for him. In time, Noah would come to despise the main family and the branch family considering them as too "weak" or "incompetent" to properly protect the formula. Meanwhile, the strongest of the other branches plotted to rip Noah from his mighty pedestal and permanently cement his dishonor by forcing him to drink the '''Zui Quan Brew. And the other family members were able too, they ambushed Noah when his guard had lowered and kidnapped him, wrapping him in magic resistant chains. They then spent the next hour forcefully shoving down the dangerous alcohol down Noah's throat. However, completely unexpected to the other members, Noah soon found himself liking the heady liquor, and in time, he began to drink recreationally. Years went by, and Noah's steady, but limited, drinking fractured his relationship with his straight-edged father and they very quickly engaged in heated arguments at dinner. The other branch families and the main household quickly became aware of this fact and did their best to keep the two away, over time Noah began to despise the main household but for a different reason. See, Noah had always been the main house's enforcer and he had brought back members who seeked to find their own life, the main household did not like this and very commonly sent bounty hunters or other members to bring them back. Noah hated bringing in his family members against their will as if they were common criminals, furthermore, he would have to chain them beneath the estate and keep them there until they would stay and swear loyalty to the main house. And, when Noah began to speak out against it, they silenced him and confined his duties to simple guard work, but Noah was not going to have it and one day, he made off with a copy of the recipe and 4 jugs worth of the alcohol. Every enforcer sent to retrieve him came back in various states ranging from slightly roughed up to requiring medical attention, and soon enough the main family gave up. Noah Bacchlas would then spend the next 35 years of his life on the road drinking heavily, the only way he would get money was taking independent mage jobs or selling heavily diluted versions of his family's alcohol. Noah hated this life but not as much as he hated beating on his family members to appease the main family, so he soldiered on and found himself a rhythm to live by: eat, drink, work, sleep. There were times when Noah was so desperate he would beat up shifty characters just to get their meager earnings, what time that was not spent drinking or working was spent on learning new techniques involving the closely-guarded brew. Noah's life was spent on the road Magic and Abilities Forbidden Brew (禁止された醸造所 Kinshi sa reta jōzōjo): Also known as the Zui Quan Brew, is an intensely powerful alcoholic brew created by the Bacchlas family that is said to increase a drinker's magical power. The brew can amplify a drinker's magical power and fighting ability tenfold. The heavy drawback though, is that the brew is extremely addictive and highly damaging to a user's liver. * 'Forbidden Brew: Tankard Smash '(禁じられた醸造所：タンカー・スマッシュ Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Tankā sumasshu): Noah has to ingest about a small cup to be drunk enough to pull off this technique (ironically). The user then tries to focus in on his target before charging them with inhuman speed, by the time the opponent attempts to block or counterattack, Noah is already above them before bringing down an impressive strike. This strike can be a punch or kick, and usually deals a sufficient enough amount of damage to crush an opponent's bones to near dust. * 'Forbidden Brew: Black Bull '(禁じられた醸造所：ブラック・ブル Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Burakku buru): Commonly described as a "Bull in a China Shop", this spell requires Noah to ingest a full cup and a half of the brew to pull off the technique. Once this amount of the brew is ingested, the user enters a "rampage" state, breaking tables, furniture, sometimes houses, and people along with the intended target using the enhanced speed and strength. The downside of this technique is that (A) Noah cannot control his actions during this state (B) Noah will black out afterwards and © ingesting this much of the brew is extremely hazardous to one's health. * 'Forbidden Brew: Bar Fight '( 禁じられた醸造所：バーファイト Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Bāfaito): One of the most "tame" spells in a Noah's drunken arsenal, this technique only requires a him to ingest a simple sip of the brew to pull off. Once ingested, Noah can pull off fantastic martial arts stunts and move at high speeds to attack and defend against opponents. Furthermore, once the alcohol is ingested Noah enters a hypersensitive state, but is still severely drunk, so that Noah can acknowledge an opponent's moves he will still have the same judgement of a happy hour patron. Noah's has also been able to incorporate this technique into his rarely-used magic Palm Magic and has developed several special techniques with it. * 'Forbidden Brew: River of Firewater '(禁じられた醸造所：火の川の Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Hi no kawa no kawa): A powerful breath attack, this technique requires Noah to not ingest, but drink several cups of the brew which proves difficult to not swallow. But, if Noah is able to resist the temptation, he will release the liquid at which point it catches a fire and turns into a mighty stream of flame. The strength of this fire is on par with a Fire Dragon Slayer with their roar-type attack. * 'Forbidden Brew: Flood of Sake '(禁酒酒：酒の洪水 Kinshu sake: Sake no kōzui): This technique, which is fairly powerful considering it summons sake from seemingly nowhere, requires Noah to drink a full pint of the brew to pull off. Once he has drank enough liquor, Noah can summon forth a virtual tidal wave of Sake to poor over the opponents, this Sake is extremely potent even more so than other hard alcohols, even ingesting one sip of it is enough to near knock out a regular person. * 'Forbidden Brew: Burning Sake Bombs '(禁止された醸造所：燃えている酒の爆弾 Kinshi sa reta jōzōjo: Moete iru sake no bakudan): Similar to the River of Firewater ''technique, this spell requires the user to not ingest, but drink several cups of the brew to use. Once the potent alcohol has been contained inside Noah's mouth, he can channel his magical energy to light it on fire and spit it in the form of many projectiles resembling fireballs. * '''Forbidden Brew: Drunken Haze '(禁止された醸造所：酔っ払いヘイズ Kinshi sa reta jōzōjo: Yopparai heizu): A type of illusionary spell, this technique does not require Noah to drink a vast amount of brew, merely a couple of sips is enough to use the spell. When used successfully, Noah can target a specific individual and put them under a severely drunken state. In this state a victim will be almost entirely unable to fight back, see straight, or even move with enough fluidity to fight. * 'Forbidden Brew: Sudden Hazard '(禁止された醸造所：突然の危険 Kinshi sa reta jōzōjo: Totsuzen no kiken): Named after a particularly embarrassing situation, this technique requires Noah to drink atleast half a cup to pull off to a useful extent. Once ingested, Noah can convert the surge of magic energy into Earth Magic and up heave a small plot of land. On larger foes these upheavals can become nasty traps for them to trip over, and for smaller foes they become obstacles that need to be avoided. Palm Magic (掌魔法, Tenohira Mahō): A form of Magic that allows its user to focus his Magic Power in the palm of his hands. This significantly boosts the strength of the attacks he performs with the hands. Noah used this magic in his youth to enforce the main family's decrees and take home runaway members. Nowadays, Noah rarely uses this magic due to his not needing to use it, but he has crafted several effective techniques that incorporate it. Noah will mainly use this magic to scare off petty thieves and miscreants and hasn't used it in battle in many years. * 'Drunken Whirlwind '(酔っ払い旋風 Yopparai senpū): Originally a technique called Whirlwind this attack has incorporated the power of alcohol into it. Once Noah has become successfully inebriated, he attacks the opponent with a flurry of powerful strikes or he can spread out his attack to hit multiple targets at once thus earning the "Whirlwind" title. '''Alcohol Resistance: '''When Noah was born he inherited a natural resistance to alcohol, being able to withstand even gallons of it without being knocked out. It was for this reason he was promoted as chief guardian to the Forbidden Brew, and why he was able to resist the temptation for as long as he did. Now, after becoming a heavy alcoholic, Noah can withstand the amount of alcohol he needs to consume to use his many techniques. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Through countless years of training and mastery over Palm Magic, Noah has become an expert in fighting without a weapon or magic. Noah can defend himself from most normal humans without any type of magic and has been to shown to be able to defeat even low-level magic users. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Forbidden Mage Category:Palm Magic User